


【BBFF】找到你（灵魂伴侣AU）

by FAYOUofwind



Category: Shazam! (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:09:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23049841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FAYOUofwind/pseuds/FAYOUofwind
Summary: Freddy的灵魂伴侣标记终于出现了，但他不敢让其他人看到，和下铺的兄弟谈恋爱这种事……好吧或许值得一试？> 打打闹闹清水校园向，讲两个少年的命中注定。> 私设Freddy和Billy同级，灵魂伴侣设定会在文中讲清楚。
Relationships: Billy Batson/Freddy Freeman
Kudos: 12





	【BBFF】找到你（灵魂伴侣AU）

01.

当Billy一天内第八次发现坐在后桌的Freddy在盯着自己看的时候，他开始自我反思是不是什么时候又惹到这个嘴碎小卷毛了，盯着自己一定是在想用什么报复手段。

可是他最近既没有记混超人和蝙蝠侠，也没有故意把他的拐杖藏起来逼他接受自己的公主抱，更没有再偷他的收藏品了——要知道他甚至还找超人要了一件红披风送给这个家伙呢！

好吧，那就是偷偷把他交上去的读书报告改成自己的名字被发现了？看在他是个辗转了二十几次寄养家庭小孩的份上，这也可以理解……对吧？

关于不交作业这件事，麦格教授大概不会对Freddy生气，对自己就不好说了。这个像哈利波特里的麦格教授一样严厉的老师，对待Freddy这个伶牙俐齿的家伙却像斯内普对待马尔福似的，简直是斯莱特林的掌上明珠！

如果麦格教授不会找Freddy麻烦的话，Freddy应该不会太怪他……吧？

Billy有些心虚地回头，第九次发现他还在盯着自己，这时候Billy已经把Freddy的眼神自动理解为恶狠狠的愤怒了。

Billy心虚地把头转回去，正盘算着怎么来一出坦白从宽，下一秒却手忙脚乱地被马修老师叫起来回答一个他连题目都读不懂的数学题了。

他在心中哀嚎一声，第一万次希望所罗门的智慧在变身前也能降临到他身上。

02.  
今天Freddy从浴室出来没有围着浴巾，衣服已经穿得整整齐齐——对于即将要睡觉的人来说，穿得也实在过于整齐了。

Freddy没有穿他经常穿的那件海王T恤，而是挑了一件拉链款POLO领的上衣，拉链被严严实实拉到最顶端，Billy毫不怀疑如果拉链还能再往上拉，Freddy会毫不犹豫继续拉上去，直到把自己的脖子也封住。

Billy靠在床头叫他：“今天怎么在浴室里穿好衣服了？当心滑倒。”

Freddy却瞪了他一眼，一副要炸毛的样子：“不要你管！”

然后手脚麻利得完全不像个残疾少年一样爬上了上铺。

对于Freddy执意要睡上铺这一点Billy也始终不太理解，不过每次看到他上下床迅捷的身手Billy承认他有睡上铺的天赋。

Freddy睡在上铺唯一的缺点大概就是Billy不能看到他睡着的样子，要知道每次自己跟他挤下铺的时候，醒来看见那一头半埋在枕头里的小卷毛可真是太可爱了。

于是Billy又抬头向上问：“嘿Freddy，今晚想和我一起睡下铺吗！”

“不想！”Freddy很干脆利落地回答道。

果然是生气了吧？Billy想，好吧改天买点他最爱吃的草莓冰淇淋道歉去。

03.  
Freddy躺在床上盯着天花板，觉得今天自己快疯了。当他早上一觉醒来发现自己锁骨交汇处出现了一个小小的红色的沙赞标志，他就开始怀疑人生了。

这种突然出现的标识毫无疑问就是灵魂伴侣标记，提示着他的灵魂伴侣身份——也毫无疑问就是那个用红色紧身衣裹着大块肌肉的家伙了。

你要是问为什么不可能是穿着红裙子的Mary，这确实是不可能的——Mary已经出现灵魂伴侣标记好多年并且找到那个人了。

好吧，Freddy深呼吸了一口，看来我的灵魂伴侣就是那个现在在下铺呼呼大睡的家伙了。

这让Freddy不由得想起Victor爸爸在饭桌上问过他们对灵魂伴侣的看法。

Victor和Rosa是很幸运也很幸福的一对灵魂伴侣，两人的标记都是印在手背上的倒计时，当倒计时在最后一秒停止，两人相遇了。然后顺理成章地相爱结婚，志同道合地开办了寄养家庭。

Eugene抬了抬眼镜说他希望他的灵魂伴侣是电脑，Mary说对她的灵魂伴侣很满意，Pedro耸耸肩说希望他的灵魂伴侣不要嫌弃他没有肌肉，Darla一张嘴噼里啪啦说了一百零八种她心目中的理想型灵魂伴侣。

Freddy自己说没什么想法，出现了再说。

“你呢？”Victor问Billy，后者满不在乎地说灵魂伴侣不代表一定就一定合适，万一真的不喜欢也不会因为出现了标记就在一起，他并不觉得被安排好的就一定是正确的。

Victor笑着点点头，夸他有反叛精神，握住了Rosa的手然后对这几个孩子说：“除了Mary以外，大家都还没有出现灵魂伴侣标记，不要着急，该出现的时候就会出现的。灵魂伴侣也不是什么束缚，如果你们有什么喜欢的人，大胆地去喜欢就行了，毕竟也经常有小情侣谈着谈着就发现对方已经是自己的灵魂伴侣了。

“灵魂伴侣是不是人人都有呢？这确实说不定，但我希望我的孩子们都能找到自己的灵魂伴侣。万一像Billy说的，觉得灵魂伴侣不合适自己，也确实不一定非得一起过。与其说灵魂伴侣是一种安排，不如说是上帝的一种祝福吧，被祝福的人大部分都能幸福地相伴余生。哪天你们的灵魂伴侣标记出现了，别慌，等你遇到灵魂伴侣的那一天，标记自然会指示你的。”

Freddy想到这里有些郁闷，标记指示了什么呀？他现在还是不知道该怎么办。今天盯了Billy一整天，也没从他身上发现什么新的标记出来。

我的灵魂伴侣真是他吗？万一他的灵魂伴侣不是我怎么办？今天都还看到他对旁边的金发小姑娘笑了呢，他是不是喜欢她？不对那个姑娘胸太小了，Billy应该是喜欢成人俱乐部里那种大胸姑娘。Freddy开始胡思乱想了。

他并不敢告诉爸爸妈妈，因为不知道怎么解释这个标记就代表着Billy的事情。也不敢告诉兄弟姐妹们——天知道这有多尴尬。

他当然也不敢告诉下铺的这位兄弟，他该怎么开口呢——嘿，兄弟，我觉得你是我的灵魂伴侣？

Freddy的脸在黑暗里几乎要烧起来了，心想Billy到底有没有出现灵魂伴侣标记啊，今天看他洗完澡裸着的上半身也没看出来什么，难道标记在下半身？

03.

一个晚上胡思乱想不睡觉的后果就是第二天早上顶着两个大大的黑眼圈下了床，这天是周六，按家庭规矩，不用上课的Freddy还是得下楼先吃个早餐。

吃早餐的时候妈妈看着他的上衣问他是不是准备出门，Freddy恹恹地说他只是想把它当睡衣来充分提高衣服的使用率。

“好吧。”妈妈给他舀了一勺汤，“不过拉链可以拉开点儿，脖子不怕卡得慌？”

Freddy摇摇头，又听见爸爸问他Billy今天是不是还不出房间门。

Freddy这才想起来现在已经是五月的第一个周六了，Billy这家伙不知道犯了什么毛病，三个月前突然宣布每个月的第一个周六就是他的修生养息日，待在床上一天不出房门。

Rosa和Victor很淡定自若地接受了这个宣布，作为寄养过各种千奇百怪的小孩的夫妇，这并不是什么值得惊讶的事情了。小孩嘛，想法总是一套一套的。

Freddy私下还揶揄过Billy怕不是一个女孩子，每个月都要来一回例假，然后被Billy敲了一顿脑袋。

Billy倒确实说到做到，就一整天待在床上睡觉看漫画玩手机，让Freddy给他端茶倒水。

Freddy还气呼呼地说过他惨无人道使唤残疾小男孩，不过没有被采纳就是了。

吃完早餐，Freddy把一杯奶和一份华夫饼带上去，推开门的时候Billy在玩手机，见他进来了立刻把手机反扣在上床上。

Freddy怀疑地看了他一眼，心想不会是跟那个金发小姑娘互通短信卿卿我我吧？！

Billy若无其事地伸手示意他拿过来，Freddy拄着拐一步步边走过去边翻白眼：“这已经是你第四个月度修生养息日了，打算什么时候结束啊？”

Billy笑嘻嘻地说看心情，可能永远都不结束。

Freddy递早餐的时候下巴指了指手机，问他刚刚在干嘛。

Billy手一抖，那杯牛奶就没拿住，温热的白色液体撒了他一身，也弄湿了一大块被子和床单。

“……”Freddy有点头疼，“什么事情这么紧张，你是突然得了帕金森吗？牛奶都洒完了，赶紧起来把衣服被子换掉！”

Billy在床上犹犹豫豫地迟疑了一会，然后很无赖地迅速把上衣脱掉递给Freddy：“你帮我拿一件干净衣服过来我不下床！”

Freddy对他比了个中指，去衣柜里随便找了一件T恤递给他，还假装若无其事地又扫了他上身一眼——干干净净的确实没有标记。

也许是时候未到吧，Freddy宽慰自己，然后决定明天盯一眼出浴后的Billy。

“那你不换被子和床单了？”Freddy问他。

“我……我一会换吧，你不是起床的时候说吃完早餐就想回去躺尸？你上去吧我自己一会换。”

“那好吧。”不用被使唤的Freddy快快乐乐地上了床，但又睡不着，坐起来边玩手机边竖着耳朵注意Billy的动静。

过了好一会，下铺才传来窸窸窣窣的布料摩擦声，Billy把床单被套扒下来后进了浴室，Freddy看着他走路的背影总觉得有点奇怪。

奇怪的地方在于他走到哪扶到哪，跟个残疾人似的。

等Billy换好床单躺回去，Freddy忍不住又下了床挤到下铺去，问他：“说真的，你刚刚在干什么，不会是和小女朋友聊天吧？”

Billy被他迅猛的下床速度惊到：“你干嘛突然下来……什么女朋友，我没有女朋友！你这么懂你不会有女朋友了吧？”

“说什么呢我才没有女朋友！”

“哦那就是男朋友？”

Freddy脸一下子涨红，Billy见状心里咯噔一下，不会真有吧？

Freddy有男朋友这个猜想种子一旦种下就开始肆意滋长起来，Billy越想越烦闷，想到他昨天晚上睡衣的异常，转头盯着Freddy的眼睛道：“你是不是出现灵魂伴侣标记了？是谁呀？”

Freddy没想到Billy一下子猜到标记，喉咙卡了半天不知道该不该说，该怎么说，只是下意识地向墙壁方向后退了点。

Billy有种自己的东西被别人抢走了的着急和气愤，伸手勾住Freddy的领子：“你过来。”

Freddy不动，Billy另一只手直接拉开了他的衣领，锁骨间一个红色的雷霆沙赞标志在少年瓷白的肌肤上格外显眼。

他摸了摸那个标志，抬头看向Freddy：“这个……？”

Freddy闭上眼睛，一副秘密被撞破了的尴尬感，大声嚷嚷道：“是是是，就是你！我也没办法决定呀，你要是不喜欢我也没关系，反正我也能找别人，说不定这个标记什么时候就消了！”

Freddy说完紧张地等待着Billy的回话，却只等来一声低低的笑和一个温柔青涩的吻。

他不敢置信地睁开眼睛，Billy那双近在咫尺的深邃好看的眼睛里盛满了温柔：“不许找别人，我的标记也是你，你只能喜欢我，我也只会喜欢你。”

“……啊？”Freddy被突如其来的表白砸得有点晕，“你哪里有标记呀？”

Billy掀开被子，指了指自己的左腿，说：“你以为为什么我每个月的第一个周六都要卧床啊？因为我的标记就是每个月残疾一天，第一次标记出现的时候我都懵了，要不是标记带了内心提示，我都没反应过来。”

Freddy怔怔地看着他那条腿，轻轻戳了戳：“那你变成大人是不是就可以不残疾了？为什么不变身呢？”

Billy哼了哼说：“是啊，但是我还想看看你什么时候才能发现然后问我呢，结果还是我自己说出来了。”

“不过以后也不用变身。”Billy语气软了下来，“上帝给我这个标记就是想让我感受你的感受，我愿意每个月有一天都和你做一对‘残疾伴侣’，你想去哪儿我可以拄拐陪你，你要是哪儿都不想去，我就在家陪你看看漫画和电影，一起腻一整天，好不好？”

Freddy的咋咋呼呼的心一下子像涌入了满腔的蜂蜜水，饱饱胀胀的，又柔软又甜蜜。

他突然就明白灵魂伴侣标记的意义了——这是一项祝福，也是一次测试。上帝把标记降临到人们身上，让人们带着这点悸动去找自己的另一半，这个过程本就是充满考验的。

好在有惊无险，他早早找到了。那个人主动凑近，把一颗剔透纯净的心捧到他跟前，他有什么理由不收下呢？

他有点害羞地轻轻勾了勾Billy的手指，结果马上被后者紧紧反握住，最后不知道谁先靠近的，总之等Freddy反应过来的时候，两人的唇舌已经难舍难分好一会儿了。

04.  
这时候窗户边突然传来一阵敲击声，两人被吓得赶紧分开，Freddy甚至差点被口水呛到。

Billy一瘸一拐地走到窗边，只见窗外一个男人举着一张纸——你的冰淇淋到了！

Billy把窗户拉开，低声对他说：“不是让你发短信告诉我吗，怎么敲窗户呢！”

外卖小哥也很委屈：“朋友，我发了的呀发了十几条你都不回我。我都等了好一会了，我怕再等等我就要看到我不该看的了，冰淇淋也该融干净了！”

坐在床上的Freddy听见这段话，耳根一下子粉红一片，鸵鸟似的把自己埋进了被子里。

Billy拿完冰淇淋之后坐回来，扯开被子说：“害羞什么呀小鸵鸟，起来吃草莓冰淇淋。”

“是Wonderful Icecream家的吗！神奇女侠夸过的那个吗！”Freddy兴奋地坐起来。

Wonderful Icecream原本是一战时街头的一个小冰淇淋摊，神奇女侠第一次吃冰淇淋就是在那儿，还夸它味道简直wonderful，摊主受到鼓舞把它壮大，发展到今天已经是全国知名的冰淇淋连锁品牌了，特点是贵，但是特别好吃。

Freddy接过一杯，觉得不对道：“你怎么玩突然想到买这么贵的冰淇淋给我？”

“……”

“我现在是你男朋友了，你不许骂我。”Billy理不直气也壮地说，“我……我把你交给麦格教授的读书报告改成我的名字了，我买冰淇淋是想给你道歉来着。”

“Billy！！你再说一遍？！！”Freddy又要开始炸毛了。

Billy是不敢再说一遍的，也就只会挖一勺冰淇淋吃进嘴里，再卷到舌尖把半融化的冰淇淋渡进Freddy的舌间，无赖地完成一个甜香冰凉的讨好的吻。

好在Freddy很吃这一套，几轮草莓味的吻很轻易地把他的毛顺了回去。

费城的初夏刚到不久，冰淇淋的清凉就追着才烈起来的日头降临在了这处小房间里，盖住了将将冒起的暑气。

就像那两个拥吻着的少年，青涩美好的年纪才开始不久，他们就顺利找到了对方，然后烙着上帝赐予的祝福一起长大。

除了爱，谁都没有办法打败他们。

——end——

**Author's Note:**

> 那个被cue的冰淇淋看过神奇女侠的朋友应该会记得，名字瞎编的，但是WW确实吃过。


End file.
